We Can Work Together
by Sunshine0927
Summary: *REWRITE OF I'M POSITIVE* When a superhero joins the gang at SFIT, she discovers something about one of the members and is determined to train them. Also, with the new threat to the city, and quite possibly THE WORLD, things aren't going to get any easier.


"Long Ago, a princess was born. However this child was very sick and had small chance of surviving for more than a week. The King and Queen were heart broken of their daughter's state and knew they needed to take action. The King who had come from a kingdom that practically worshipped the sun, prayed to its Goddess. Her name was Sól. She was touched by his pleas and declared that she would save the princess with a blessing. The princess received powers beyond imagination and they saved her life truly. She continued to live her life normally, that is until she almost froze her entire kingdom entirely and her sister… but thats not important. She learned her lesson and was a brilliant ruler for the remainder of her long lifetime. That is the story of the first ever super. She didn't fight crime or anything, but she was the first human to possess powers. And she went down in history as one of the kindest, selfless, and bravest leaders of her land."

A four year old little girl, Madison Parr, sat on the ground with her mouth agape at her Mother's story, "Then what happened next mommy?" She asked. He mother scooped her up and sat her in her lap, "Well, Sól was so impressed with her work, she continued to give the people with the bravest of hearts and the strongest of wills powers. They say those run in bloodlines. Thats why you, daddy, me and all of your brothers have powers. Because you are all gonna grow up to become the best you can be. Superhero or not."Madison stared down in deep thought. "I wanna be a superhero like you and daddy." she sneezed and electricity sparked through her hair making it stand strait in the air. Her mother thought nothing of it. For the manipulation of electricity and lightning was the young girl's power. Her mother wiped her nose.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you help people. And I wanna be the best that I can be. Brave and selfless."

Her mother smiled and walked her to Madison's bed, tucking her under the covers warmly, "You can be whatever you want to be baby. We'll love you no matter what." She said rubbing her daughter's forehead affectionately. She gave her a peck on the forehead before walking over to the door and shutting the light off exchanged I-love-you's and closing it behind her.

Young Madison quickly crawled over to the window beside her bed and pushed them open. She had a perfect view of the Golden Gate Bridge. There were millions of people driving on and off that bridge. She smiled and rested her head on the window sill and began imagining the great person she wanted to be.

 _ **~Fifteen years later~**_

Invinci-Girl stood at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge over-looking San Fransokyo. She turned around and began to tilt backwards, soon plummeting down towards the water below. The wind rustled through her platinum blonde hair as she continued her descent. She surely scared a few tourists as she breezed past them. Invinci-Girl twisted and turned with ease. Right before she hit the water she stopped and shot out over the ocean.

Thats when she heard the sound. Blades of a turbine. Three of them. She looked up and saw they were loading semi-automatics and headed towards the city. Invinci-Girl glared and shot up above the chopper furthest behind. She began to purposefully fall and aimed for the windshield.

"Here we go!" She cheered to herself.

She broke all the way through the front of the chopper. It exploded on impact but she was already through before it did. One of her new powers was a higher pain tolerance. Flight came with her lightning powers. The chopper collapsed towards the water.

"There's one."

She noticed that one of them were headed towards the bridge. The pilot controlling the chopper flipped a switch on the dashboard, arming the first available missile. Invinci-Girl climbed up the nose of the chopper and punched through the glass.

The pilot's eyes widened, he shouted in a panic, "We have a breach! Abort the-" Invinci-Girl kicked him the in the face and broke through the rest of the glass with her body as she bounded towards the cabin of the chopper. One gun-man stood with a knife in an attack position. She got in an even more threatening one. He made a move on her and she slid between his legs and out of the side door. Ininci-Girl grabbed a hold of the door gun and used it to swing herself back up. She settled on a landing skid and shot both gunmen with the door gun, sending them flying back and down into the ocean from the force of the bullets. The chopper swayed to the side and she quickly hopped out and flew in the direction of the third chopper as the second one started its rapid descent to the ocean blue.

"That's two." She said. The third chopper was already over the city. She cursed under her breath and increased her cruising speed to catch up. A gun-man spotted her and grabbed a net, "Hey Invinci-Girl! We got somethin' for ya!" He threw it out of the side and she gasped as it came hurtling towards her. It was too late to dodge it. It enveloped her and the heavy metal material caught her off guard sending her falling into the streets of San Fransokyo. Invinci-Girl braced for impact and she finally touched down in a suburban intersection. She tumbled down hill and landing in another intersection at the bottom. Upon landing, she interrupted the route of a bike rider. He quickly jumped off to the side and it barely missed her. She shook her head and looked up in realization of what had happened.

"Oh my god!" She ripped through the net and rushed to help him up, "Are you okay?" He was a little distraught… and in her opinion a little attractive too. But that's not the point.

He straitened himself out, "Y-Yea. I'm okay… But look!" He pointed up at the chopper that started flying over head. She looked at his bike that was on the street and winced. She looked back at him, "I'm really sorry about this."

"What?"

Invinci-Girl ran towards the bike, used her super strength to pick it up in one hand, and chucked it far and high up towards the chopper. It landed right on top of the rotor blades and the whole thing went up in flames. The bike rider stared up at in in horror while everyone else gathered on the sidewalk cheered for the defeat. Invinci-Girl sighed and walked back towards the bike rider "I'm really sorry about that. I was out of options."

He swallowed and grimaced, "No no, it's fine. It was for a good cause I'm sure."

She clasped her hands, "I assure you, I'm gonna try my best to replace it. Just- here." She dug in her hidden pocket of her super suit and pulled out a wad of cash. Super heroes have HUGE paychecks. A couple hundred-million per year.

"Here's a couple thousand dollars, go to the store and get yourself a moped. They're much faster." She put it in his satchel strapped over his shoulder. She spotted a brochure for the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. She grabbed it and flipped through it quickly, "Mind if I take this?" The bike rider shook his head with a smile, "It's all yours." Her watch started beeping, "Aw crap I'm late." Invinci-Girl walked backwards into the middle of the intersection where traffic was at a halt.

"I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused. I hope you have a better half of your day!" She kicked off from the concrete in high speed and rushed home. On the way she couldn't help but beat herself up about letting her guard down for a second and getting hit with the net. She cause all that trouble. Even supers get social anxiety. Yet, perhaps it was a good thing she was hit by that net. Otherwise she would have never met Tadashi Hamada.


End file.
